


Craig Fic

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: DDaDDS Kinky Fics [5]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Dadsona being a good boyfriend to his tired bf, M/M, Massage, Post work out sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Cross posted from my Tumblr.I think by the tags you know what this is going to be about ;)  Basically the next installment of my DDaDDS fics where the dads get treated nicely by the Dadsona or at least thoughts of him.  Now it is Craig's turn.





	Craig Fic

There was not an inch of him that wasn’t tired, worn, or stretched out. But even with all that making his body feel so much heavier, Craig felt great. It had been a great work out, if the usual soreness was any indicator. He decided to up his routine this time. Good choice, since his body seemed to feel the burn and still could go more. Then the hot water from the after work out shower helped with some of muscle pain. But the best remedy was what he was doing right now. Just lying face down on his bed.

Yeah, he probably shouldn’t be laying down, should be doing something after all that, but a few minutes rest wouldn’t be so bad. It would give his body some time to catch back up to its full potential.

“Look at that butt.”

Or allow someone to ogle his ass while he was laying down.

Craig snorted loudly in hearing that. He turned his head a bit more to look over at the doorway to see his previous new neighbor/old college roommate/now boyfriend standing there with a bright grin on his face. It was infectious, since one made its home on Craig’s face as well as. He then snorted again, chest feeling tight too much for laughing, and shut his eyes to continue his rest.

“You look at it all the time, bro. Not that impressive,” Craig murmured, half into the comforter he was laying on.

A mock gasp proceeded an indignant voice, “Not that impressive? Craig, my man, it is a great butt.” Craig listened to the other walk into the room, still grinning to himself that the other really seemed to love his ass. Not that he minded, since when the other dad did, it wasn’t just staring. The thoughts of all the times that hands had crept along his ass cheeks, holding it, slapping it, and massaging the muscles before fingers moved between them…

Craig softly groaned to himself, feeling his dick stir in his post-work out sweat pants. He hadn’t been this easy to get aroused since college, but both reasons why was now climbing on the bed. Craig felt the mattress dip in two spots on either side of his legs. A weight settled just above his calves.

“How about I give you a massage?”

Craig thought that sounded like heaven. "Sounds good. Just-“ He cut himself off with a hitch of his breath and a muffled moan as fingers began to knead into his back shoulder muscles, moving in ways that began to release the tension there so easily.

"I know, I know,” the other dad murmured, leaning down to press a kiss behind Craig’s ear before sitting back up as he continued to massage the muscles, “just relax and enjoy.” 

Craig felt those fingers began to work every inch of his back, moving steadily down as the knots and post-stressed muscles began to unwind. It was like heaven. They stopped in the tougher spots, working at them until nothing resisted. His boyfriend’s fingertips danced delicately down his spine, tracing it with such care. That tenderness melted Craig into a gooey puddle of goodness. It felt so good and so arousing in a way that his worked nerves sung a different tune now. They sparked with pleasure regardless of how tame this was, because it felt so good, so relieving to feel.

Craig couldn’t hold back the moan that slipped from his lips when those fingers dipped into his lower back, skirting just inches above his waistline. That’s when he felt that first real spark of pure pleasure that rode up his spine like a bolt. But the other dad didn’t move on from that spot as he continued, pulling apart and pushing into the muscle. Every dig of fingers caused a tightening in Craig’s stomach, and finally made him shiver in delight.

"Mm, feels so good,” Craig breathed out, though knowing the other dad knew just how good he was making him feel just by the sounds he had been making. 

“I want to make you feel so good, Craig.” Those fingers were doing an excellent job at that. They stayed there, massaging around his spine before pinching and moving to his sides. He could then feel the spark head to his toes, arching his hips in pure reaction as they curled.

He was hard against the bed, no denying that now. 

Getting hard from a massaged wasn’t the oddest thing he had gotten a boner from.

A soft whisper came next, brushing so tenderly against his ear. "Feeling better?“ There was a grin in that tone of voice.

Craig made an agreeing sound, letting his body just feel the continuing massage. He could feel the chuckle through his back from the other, who then sat back up as he continued. Craig was lost again in the sensations of the massage, everything just melting away. His tiredness, soreness, just the whole work out.

He was pulled out of those sensations when he was asked a question. "Good, want me to continue making you feel good?”

“Mm yes, please,” he moaned out, not even embarrassed now by the sounds that he made. 

Those hands had moved from his back to his ass once he answered. They began to appreciate it in the way his boyfriend knew how, not pinching or pulling like he had been doing with his muscles. No, this was softer movements, enjoying the feeling of those tone cheeks. 

Not that Craig was going to complain about it if he had.

His hips arched more up into those hands, and soon Craig felt those hands move to his hips to keep them up. Once it was clear the other dad had wanted them to stay up, they let go of the hips. Then those fingers tugged down the waistband of his sweats and underwear, pulling them down a little below his now exposed ass. Craig bit his lip as he groaned with the cold hand making his skin form goosebumps. He shivered as warm fingers moved over his ass cheeks now.

The air in the house was much colder than his body temperature, making him wish that his boyfriend would hurry. He wasn’t cold for long when the fingers pulled apart his cheeks, and warm breath brushed against his hole before a hot tongue was delving in. Craig gasped louder and moaned, thanking everything that the girls were not here this weekend.

“Bro,” he moaned out, dick completely hard now at the feeling of the tongue just utterly and enthusiastically eating him out like that.

The only reply that the other dad wanted to make was continuing what he was doing.

Craig could feel his cock, now freed, leaking against his chest and dripping down on the bed. But he didn’t want to jerk off, not with how good his ass felt at the moment and how tired his arms were. Just feeling something in him, tease his rim before pushing back in, was just fantastic by itself to enjoy. The other’s dad tongue was well accustomed to rimming his ass out. That’s one of the true reasons his boyfriend loved his ass.

“I, mm, can’t.” Craig couldn’t even tell the other what he couldn’t, feeling his stomach tighten up. His whole body wound up and wanting to cum. He hadn’t gotten off in a few days, with being busy here and there. It was obviously showing if he felt like he could cum to quickly after having a tongue in his ass.

His cock was aching, but his boyfriend just kept after his ass. It would have been unbearable if Craig couldn’t stand pain on a daily basis. His tolerance was high, which meant longer time for his boyfriend to make him into a mess.

"Told you I love your ass.”

He barely heard the other dad, breath against his crack as he pressed kisses and small bites to Craig’s ass cheeks now. His boyfriend was an equal opportunity lover of his ass, not just sticking to his hole. 

Craig bit his lip hard. Why was his boyfriend such an ass lover? Why did he love that he was one? Too many questions, not enough answers now.

"Been wanting to do this all morning, even when you were working out. All hot and sweaty.” 

Craig moaned as he felt that tongue slip just barely in and then out to tease his rim. 

“But now I have you right where I want you.” 

Then the tongue resumed its place and pace, abusing his hole like there was no tomorrow. The way he never let up, never faltering in knowing the best places to make him moan, and his boyfriend seemed to enjoy it. Craig was, that’s for sure. His moans echoed in the room, sometimes burying them into the comforter before he couldn’t breathe. 

All of that combined had Craig cumming before he could try to hold out a little longer. His body felt boneless after he had cum without his dick touched. Not so embarrassing with the continuous treatment of his asshole by his boyfriend, who eagerly continued without stop. It was going to be a long post-workout afternoon for the both of them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
